


Berrybrook Middle Oneshots

by puccai



Category: Berrybrook Middle School Series (Graphic Novels)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puccai/pseuds/puccai
Summary: I'm bored in quarantine, I dont see much content for this series, and i need to improve my writing so why not! I'm open to anything so if anybody at all sees this feel free to request.
Relationships: Jenny Yao/Akilah Salib, Jensen Graham/Peppi Torres, Jorge Ruiz/Jazmine Duong, More to be added - Relationship, Peppi Torres/Jamie Thompson, Peppi Torres/Nina Badyal, Yanic Elfer/Foster Hilton
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jenny/Akilah during the events of Brave

"If you want to keep running useless crap, you **do** that." "I quit."

Akilah storms past Jensen and Felipe, leaving the three in shock and confusion. Jenny feels her face turn red out of anger and slight embarrassment and quickly tries to defend herself with a quiet "o-oh yeah?" "well...well **fine**!"

"i..."

Not wanting the two guys to see her in such a state, she yells that she doesn't need them and to not come back, not meaning it.

She slams the door behind them and hears them whispering. She ignores it and sits down at her computer trying to focus on work and not the frustrated tears prickling in her eyes.

They're hard to hold back, and not expecting anyone to come back like she requested, she lets them flow.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn..." She growls quietly. She loves Akilah, she does, and maybe if she wasn't so focused on the newspaper it could...evolve.

She just liked to spend time together doing something they both loved. Why would she want to risk that? Putting something in the newspaper that could almost definitely end the club?

Time passes and Jenny doesn't move, feeling more and more regretful of her words. Snapping out of her thoughts from the door opening, Akilah calls her name with a "We gotta talk!"

"Akilah..?" "Wha-What do you want?"

Akilah's face shifts into concern. "..Jenny...are you crying?"

Jenny turns quickly and wipes her tears away so nobody would see any more of them. "No!" "Why are you guys here?!"

Akilah looks down out of slight shame. "I...I came to apologize...for just walking out like that...for saying the stuff i did." Akilah suddenly looks back up, their eyes connected, startling the black haired girl. "I'm sorry." "Do you wanna be friends again?"

Jenny doesn't even remember the things Akilah had said to her, she just missed her so much.

"Oh my god, i'm the one who's sorry!" "I said terrible stuff to you!"

Jenny hugs her best friend. "I'm so glad you're back, I promise I won't be a jerk anymore!" She means it.

Akilah pulls back from her hug and takes her two hands into hers, fitting them perfectly with slight tears into her eyes. "Friends again?"

"To the end of the world!" Jenny blushes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick Jenson/Peppi. The thought of Jenson having a tiny crush on sweet Peppi is just so cute to me lol

"Do you get it now?" Peppi smiles so encouragingly at him Jensen feels bad that he doesn't.

He nervously scratches his neck and blushes slightly. "Uh..."

Peppi giggles. "Let's go over it again."

She's speaking words, but nothing she's saying gets through to him. All he can hear is her gentle voice that's also slightly cheerful, eager to help a friend in a subject.

The bell rings soon, and Peppi jumps in surprise and grabs her backpack. "Oh no, I gotta go meet Jamie!" "Is it ok if we finish tomorrow?"

Jensen's mood dampens at Jamie's name being said and he doesn't know why. He stammers a yes and Peppi flashes a genuine smile at him and runs out of the library.

Jensen starts packing up, trying not to think of how many times she smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanic/Foster set during the end of brave

Foster isn't suspended anymore, so he's not visiting Yanic today to work on their missed schoolwork.

Yanic pressured him a few times to tell him what his problem was, why he didn't find making fun of the person who got them suspended funny anymore.

"It's just boring now, not that big of a deal."

The blonde twirled his pencil and leaned back on his bed, sitting on the floor next to Foster. "...I guess." His eyes move away from his face.

Yanic did find making fun of Jensen funny, but mostly because it would make Foster laugh too.

"You really thought he was being for **real** with that speech?"

"...." Foster didn't look up and continued writing.

"How are we making his life a living hell?" "I mean, it's just a few jokes." He scoffs.

Foster didn't look up. "I just dont wanna mess with'im anymore, we're already suspended."

"We can't just let him get away with that!" "Or that stupid newspaper club!"

"No!" "Just leave it."

"Or what?" "You'll report me too?" Yanic narrows his eyes.

Foster never looked up at him, but he seems to be trying extra hard not to now. "...no".

"You're just gonna stop hanging out with me and go be friends with the nerd squad or something?"

Foster looks up at him quickly, and Yanic sees the dust of blush on his cheeks. "No, i'm not gonna do that!" "Just stop trying to get into trouble." He mumbles the last sentence.

Him saying Foster was going to stop hanging around him wasn't a serious question, but the more he thought about it the more he didn't want it to happen.

Yanic grabs another worksheet. "Fine.." he mumbles. They finish their work and awkwardly say goodbye.

Foster wishes he was at school with him right now. He felt lonely, but he knew it was karma. He misses him though.

It's hard to explain his feelings for Yanic, but he's never able to block it out. So he lives with it.

He has a feeling Yanic has the same emotions he has, and maybe doesn't realize it himself. He's never been good at hiding his emotions, mostly covering them all up with anger. But it's hard to miss how Yanic looks for ways to impress him whenever he can, and spends all his time with him when he has other friends with the same...interests as him.

Most people would be ecstatic at knowing this, but he just felt sad. Yanic still had a bully mindset he just felt bad being around.

Forgetting he's staring at a binder in thought, he realizes it when he's shoved against his locker by a big hand and it falls to the floor.

"Hey Weasel, you're back." It's Sean and his big-and threatening-group of friends. "Where's your buddy-he left you all alone?" 

Looking down, he stammers a "U-uh, he's still suspended I think."

The only reason he wasn't pushed around like this all the time was because of Yanic always around him. Sean and his friends knew that.

"Serves that rodent right!" He and his friends laugh. Foster want's to defend him, but mostly just wants them to walk away already.

"See you at lunch, waste of space." They shove him, and he doesn't try to block him.

He slams his locker shut, cheeks burning of embarrassment and starts walking to lunch.

He hears his phone beep a few times while eating outside, knowing it's Yanic. He blushes. Yanic always gave him gruff, short apologies shortly after every fight they had.

Before he's able to take his phone out of his pocket, he sees Jensen behind him.

"U-um, h-hi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk yall....i just rlly winged it the whole time writing this

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda wanna do Jamie/Peppi & Peppi/Nina But I haven't read the first book in so long im afraid ill mischaracterize their characters beyond repair


End file.
